modballfandomcom-20200215-history
Stick Ranger: Ivan's Mod
Ivan's Mod Stick Ranger: Ivan's Mod (commonly just called Ivan's Mod) is an expansion mod made by Ivan247, that includes many new stages, weapons, enemies, and 5 new classes so far. Stages This mod includes 46 new stages, scaterred around the vanilla map or after the vanilla map, in the only new world it adds to the game. There's also the challenge zones, 7 of the 9 purple landmasses, with boss stages with very difficult bosses, hence the "challenge" name. The other 2 landmasses are Hero's Realm, a peaceful stage that contains most Lv6-7 compo items, and the Final Trial, a Mountaintop-like stage with all the bosses from the 6th world. Classes There are 5 new classes in this mod. See the description of all of them, as it is on the mod documentation Dual Swordsman A class which uses 2 Swords as its weapon and sways them alternatively as the attack. Meant to be a "Half Boxer, Half Gladiator" in terms of attack power and attack speed. Stats LP: LP +10 STR: LP +4, Max AGI -1 (lowest 12; cannot go below Min AGI), Max AT +3/4. AT increament adjusted for doubled DPS increment per 50 total points on STR and DEX. DEX: LP +4, Min AGI - 1 (lowest 8), Min AT +3/4. AT increament adjusted for doubled DPS increment per 50 total points on STR and DEX. MAG: LP +2, +1 MP gain per hit with magical weapons. More description: http://fanball.fandom.com/wiki/Dual_Swordsman Note: *Stats have been changed from the original ideas on FB wiki. Hammerer Created by Samuel17 from DB/FB wiki, this is a class which uses a hammer as its weapon. Attacks provides Dazing chance and packs a huge punch, but at the expense of being slow. Stats LP: LP +10 STR: LP +4, Min & Max AT +3%, Daze Chance +0.1%. DEX: LP +3, Min & Max AGI - 1 (lowest 50-60). MAG: LP +2, +1 MP gain per hit with magical weapons. More description: http://fanball.wikia.com/wiki/Hammerer Note: *Stats have been changed from the original ideas on FB wiki. *Dazing chance starts at 10% and causes enemies to have a 50% chance of failing their attacks until the effect wears off. Daze time is weapon dependent. *Hammer Knockback has been restricted to specific weapons when the dazing effects activates. Only 1 enemy can be affect by Knockback per activation due to technical limitations. Predator Created by HankGuideDude from DB/FB wiki, this is a class which uses a blowgun as its weapon. Works like a fusion between several ranged classes, it has a wide weapon type selection, can deal critical damage as a basic skill as well as provide aura like Priests, though only temporarily and restricted to themselves. Stats LP: LP +8 STR: LP +3, Critical AT +10% in 20% chance DEX: LP +3, Min & Max AGI - 1 (lowest 30-40). MAG: LP +2, +1 MP gain per shot with warcry weapons. More description: http://fanball.wikia.com/wiki/Predator Note: * Stats have been changed from the original ideas on FB wiki. * The weapon list is based on, but also vastly different compared with the original ideas. * War Cry only works on the Predator who activated the effect, and MAG only charges MP for the War Cry. War Cry strength is weapon dependent. In addition, War Cry only lasts for 20 seconds instead of 1 minute. Wizard Created by 1X3B from FB wiki, this is a class which casts magic. Unlike the Magician who creates attacks at will, this Class uses Mana to cast much stronger attacks. Stats LP: LP +8 STR: LP +3, Max AT +2% DEX: LP +2, Mana Regeneration +0.2%/s (Max 8%/s). MAG: LP +2, Max Mana +10. More description: http://fanball.wikia.com/wiki/Wizard Notes: * The weapon list is based on, but also vastly different compared with the original ideas. * Due to technical limitations, all Mana Costs are counted per attack instead of per bullet as proposed by the idea. * Paying to heal LP at the Inn will restore all Mana. This can be done even if all stickmen are at full LP (and hence cost = $0) * Mana Regeneration from DEX only works if the Wizard is equipped with a Tome. * Stars are dropped by all enemies with 20% chance per Wizard (independent chances, not additive). Enemies who drop extra Onigiris will also drop an extra Star at the same rate. * Stars restore 25% of Max Mana instead of 20%. Spearman This is a class which uses a spear to stab enemies. Has a Frenzy system which temporarily increases attack speed (by reducing AGI) and with DEX invesments the capability for each attack to hit multiple times. Has a medium range and stable AGI, but is also characterized by extremely unstable AT values for most attacks. Stats LP: LP +9 STR: LP +4, Max AT +1. AT increment doubles per 50 STR DEX: LP +3, Frenzy length +0.1 attack, Frenzy multihit +0.1 MAG: LP +2, +1 MP gain per hit with magical weapons Frenzy status can be activated with a 10% chance in each attack when the Spearman is not in Frenzy. Frenzy lasts for 10 attacks and can be increased for every 10 points of DEX (indicated in "FRENZY" stat). During Frenzy status, AGI is reduced by 30% and gives a chance for each attack to hit multiple times with DEX. Number of additional hits is indicated in "MULTI" stat, and for every attack a random number is generated in the range of [0,MULTI) rounded down to determine the number of additional hits. Example: With MULTI 2.0 each attack during frenzy has 50% chance to hit once as normal and 50% chance to hit twice. Multihits not only damages enemies with PAT multiple times but also charges MP multiple times, allowing faster BAT activation or even multiple BAT activation with enough MAG and DEX. Trivia *This is the first ever mod created. *This is one of the few mods that are "finished" - that means no more stages or other content are planned on being added.